Zoids New Century: Dark Wars
by lightning bolt fox
Summary: It is a time of Wars by a team of dark zoid warriors. The blitz team go to join up with the zoid army to try and defeat them


**Zoids New Century: Dark wars. **

1 The night 

Bit Cloud woke from his sleep. He glazed at the ceiling. He then rolled over to check the time on the clock. Even though it was 2am he didn't feel tired. He got up and walked out of his room. He strolled down a long, dark passage way and out the door at the end of it. 

He stepped out onto the cold-concreted ground and glanced around him. The full moon sent and eerie glow across the sea of sand. The night air was cool and a calm breeze slightly disturbed the top layer of the sand. 

"Bit" a female voice called from behind him He turned to see Leena standing before him in a long purple, silk dressing grown. "I couldn't sleep" Bit said instantly. Leena nodded and walked up to join him. "It is a nice night, a shame that we can only come outside at night because of the wars," She said softly. Bit agreed. "Yes it would be good to be able to go outside in sunlight and not have to worry about beening attacked"

They stood in silence and Bit suddenly had the weirdest feeling come across him. It was like his whole body had been neurotized by her presences. Without though he placed his arm on her shoulders and stared into her shinning eyes. She store back at him.  

"Bit, I love you," She barely whispered. 

"I love you too," Bit whispered back and then they embraced in a tight hug. There lips meeting.

***

1 month later

***

"Where have you to been?" Brad asked when they entered the dinning room to have breakfast. "Just on a walk" Bit said quickly. Not wanting to tell Brad anything. Brad nodded but eyed him as if Bit was acting a little suss. Bit sat down and Leena sat next to him. The sound of a sliding door indicated that Dr. Toros and Jamie had also entered the room. "Good morning all" Dr. Toros said in a cheery voice. "Morning Doc." Bit said loudly. They both sat at the table and began to eat their breakfasts. 

"Why would you go on a walk? It is too dangerous" Brad asked Bit. 

"I when before sunrise" Bit snapped angrily, "What's it to you anyway?"

Brad didn't answer because he was interrupted by a news update on the radio.

"And the latest report on the Dark Zoid wars. The gang responsible, whom call themselves the Dark Warriors, have attacked the town of Ferento.  The Army forced them to retreat but only after a long confrontation. Since the last attack the Dark Warriors have regrouped and gained more Zoids. 

The Army are now asking for any Zoid pilots that want to help to join them in the battle against the Dark Warriors. Lets hope for this war to end soon. Now on other news…"     

"I think we should join the army" Bit stood up, knocking over his chair that hit the floor noisily.  "I can't stand what the 'Dark Warriors' are doing" Dr. Toros also stood up "Are you crazy? You'll get killed!" He shouted. "No, I agree with Bit" Brad said, "We have to do something" Jamie and Leena agreed with a series of nods. 

"Then it's settled, lets go" Bit said and ran to the Zoids shed, followed by Leena and Jimmy. Brad ambled along at behind them.

Bit was the first one into his Zoid. "Hey Liger, You ready to help the army?" Bit said to his machine. A growl from the Liger indicated that it was. Leena soon radioed in to say she was ready. Jamie was next and after 10 minutes Brad radioed in to say that they should go. "All right then" Bit said in his usual hyper way. Led the group out of the shed and onto the sandy desert. 

They gunned the Zoids though the desert at top speed. Planning not to stop till they reached their destination. The desert was calm and scatted throughout it where small Rocky Mountains, which added texture to what, would be a plan, flat yellowy coloured sea of sand.  

"Where is it that we have to go?" Jamie radioed in from his Raynos that flew overhead. "Their base is to the east of Ferento." Bit answered and the radio transmission was cut. The Raynos flew higher into the sky. On ether side of Bit and the Liger Zero was Leena in her gun snipper and Brad in his shadow Fox. 

The sun began to set over the desert as the Zoids pilots continued to travel across the endless sandy plains. Darkness fell quickly, but still they travelled on. Hoping to make it to the army's base before the Dark Warriors could attack again. 

********************************************************************************************

Authors note

Hi all

Ok I know that But and leena should be going out later I the story but I wanted to get them together so I can write the ups and downs of the relationship. I also made up the Town of Ferento. I didn't know of any Zoid towns in New Century. And I fixed the error I had made with the 4ths pilots nameJ

Also if you think I should rewrite this chapter please tell me. 

Well happy reading. 

Lightning bolt fox 


End file.
